


I think I wanna marry you

by spaceberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/M, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceberry/pseuds/spaceberry
Summary: Written for Lance Loves Ladies Week 2k17.Lance finally comes home and reunites with his family, introducing his long term girlfriend to them. What happens later shocks him, but in the best of ways.





	I think I wanna marry you

Lance fidgeted, nervously tapping his fingers as he shifted on the blanket on the beach. He was nervous, nervous about asking. It had been three weeks since they landed on Earth, his worries about his family, about if they thought he was did and if they could forgive him for being gone for so long being addressed first thing. He'd spent time with them for the first time in ages, chatting with his Mama(his father had passed while he was gone), and relishing time with his siblings over the past few days. At first, it had been hard introducing them to Allura, the princess that he had fought alongside in battle, as well as his current girlfriend, but they'd accepted her along with him much to his own relief.

_It was the second day of their visit when it'd happened, "Lance, honey." his mothers voice was sweet as she pulled him back to her room to talk in private, her eyes glittering as she pulled him into another hug. It was something she hadn't stopped doing since he'd arrived, as if contact alone with him were enough to erase the years he'd been gone. "I'm glad you're home."_

_"Glad to be back, mama." Her fingers brushed through his hair as she settled down, her own blue eyes looking over him with a fond smile. "I'm just glad you're okay, actually, better than okay from the looks of it. Mind catching this old woman up?" Slender fingers tugged at his fraying jacket, offering a small smile as he told her about his adventures, only to be stopped._

_"I was hoping for more on the young lady, I've heard about the adventures, and I know I'll hear about many more before you leave, but you seemed nervous bringing her here."_

_Swallowing the lump in his throat, the male nodded. "I wanted her to meet you, and papa. I freaked finding out he passed, feeling horrible about not being here for you. I didn't wanna shock you. She's my girlfriend, and has been for a while. After telling you why I was away for so long, I didn't know how to break it to you. I know the fact I was fighting a war should've been what scared me more to talk about, but I just froze up and tried not to shock you too much in one day. Allura agreed that we'd sit down and do this togehter at least before we left after the rush to catch up that was day one."_

_"It wasn't like you hadn't made it obvious. I see the way you look at her, like she hung the stars in the sky." Lance feels heat flood his cheeks at that, his mama's words making him shift where he's standing. "I'm happy for you though, and I'll act like I never heard this when you both tell me on one condition."_

_Lance jostles, a hand reaching out for his mothers hand, "you don't have to do that, she'll find out eventually. I think it's best if we're all honest with each other from here on out."_

_His mothers lips curl into a smile as she reaches towards her bedside table, pulling out something that he can't see clearly before she turns to him again. "Then, consider it a gift from me." A small velvet box is pressed into his hands, his mothers fingertips brushing with his own. A well plucked brow arches as he looks at her before opening the box, revealing his parent's wedding bands._

_Eyes blowing wide, Lance feels a lump rise in his throat. "I-I can't take these."_

_"You can and you will." Her voice is firm where his is wavering, her eyes looking at him firmly before they soften. "They were your grandparent's rings before they were passed to your father, and they're not doing me any good sitting around gathering dust."_

_"What about Audriana and Benji, shouldn't they be the ones inheriting them, since they're the eldest children?" The question flys from his mouth before he can stop it, thoughts of his older sibblings running through his head since he hadn't seen them yet. He hasn't caught up with them, and he wonders if they're okay. His mother had told him she'd called them down as soon as they'd landed, but thinking of them and how he hadn't reuinted with them made knots twine in his stomach._

_"They both tied the knot before Leandro passed, and he wasn't ready to pass them to either of them at the time. I believe he would be happy passing them to you, the same way it makes me happy knowing you're safe and happy." Her calloused fingers brush over Lance's hand as she lifts them, his own fingers still craddling the open box as she does. "I'm proud to pass these to you, and while I'm not saying you have to pop the question anytime soon, I want you to have them for when you do."_

_Pulling her into a hug, he pressed his cheek into her shoulder, tears welling in his eyes as he did."Thank you, Mama."_

Standing on the beach, he fidgeted, the picnic blanket laid out as he waited for his girlfriend of two years to come out. She wasn't late, he was just early, and nervous. The rings in his pocket were burning holes into his pockets, the worry of popping the question weighing on him. He wasn't rushing to do this, he knows he's not, not after two weeks of deliberation while laying beside Allura in their room, watching the suble rise and fall of her chest as he mulled over spending the rest of his life with her. The main thing that held him back from asking was that he knew Alteans didn't marry the same way humans did, that they bonded with whomever their choseen partner was after a long courtship that involved sparring togehter and varrious dates. A part of him screamed that how they had been dating while in space was very close to that, that it wouldn't hurt following Earth traditions for this, but he still felt the lumps growing in his throat. The princess valued her homes traditions, talking of them with such a light in her eyes that it had made his heart ache for her, a large part of him wishing that her homeplanet still existed along with all of it's traditions.

It isn't until he hears the sound of her throat clearing that he breaks from the riviarie of his thoughts, his eyes looking to her as he feels his hand tighten on the box in his pocket. "You asked me to be here." She's wearing a dress, the pale yellow fabric hanging from her shoulders as she looks at him, smile playing on her lips. She looks stunning, her dark skin painted with the warm light of the setting sun as the wind playfully tugs at her hair.

"Yeah," He holds his hand out to her, letting her take it as he guides her down to settle on the blanket. "Was hoping you wouldn't mind eating outside tonight, since the beach is clear." It's a relief that it's as clear as it is, barely any clouds, and the seagulls seem like they're miles away. To an extent it feels like the universe is working with him tonight, calming him a bit as he settles down on the other side of the blanket. He's packed something simple that doesn't need to be kept warm, but as he opens the basket he smells it and how delicious whats inside smells. The male can see Allura from the corner of his eyes, her blue eyes glittering with curiosity as he moves to serve them both.

It isn't until most of the meal is done that Lance freezes up, his hands hovering over the food he's been picking at on and off the entire time as Allura piques up. "Is something wrong?" Lance's mouth goes dry, his slender fingers reaching for his glass of water before he can think as he drinks deeply from it, hands shaking as he struggles to stay calm. Now's the time to do this, if he's going to do it at all. Right before desert in case he is unlucky and gets told no, they at least have something sweet for after.

"I'm fine, just thinking about something."

"About what?" Her tone is even, one of her ears twitching as she speaks. It's cute, though Lance is so nervous he can't fully appriciate it. Shaking fingers move to set the plate from his lap onto the blanket before he sits up.

"Us." Running a hand through his hair, the male thinks over his next words carefully. "About our future really. Mostly that. And some of our past."

"What about our future?" Swallowing thickly, the man feels his shaking hands as he smoothes them out on his lap before standing, walking around Allura with wobbling knees before kneeling before her. Her eyes ae glittering with curiosity as he takes one of her hands in his.

"I've been thinking about many things, about wanting to stay beside you forever. In the two years we've been dating, It's truely like being in love with my best friend. You're strong, kind, a quick thinker, and I honestly can't think of a life where I'm not with you without feeling an ache in my chest. I want to spend my life with you," he pullls the ring from his pocket, his fingers making quick work to open the box as gracefully as he can. He almost drops the box, making him jostle before holding it open to her, meeting her eyes again. "Will you marry me?"

The silence that over takes them is deafeaning, the sound of rolling waves and distant gulls being the only words spoken. Feeling the warmth of Allura's fand brush past his cheek, he feels some of his hair get pushed from his face as he leans into the touch. He feels the hand he's been holding move away from his. Closing his eyes, he breathes, feeling his own heartbeat hammering in his chest as he opens his eyes to see a smiling Allura. She's holding out a pair of earrings made of glistening silver in her hands, the backs looking akin to shepards hooks.

"I had just the same idea as you did. Of course I'll marry you." The grin that spreads on his face is broad as he pulls Allura in, her laugh sounding in is ears as he peppers kisses over her dark skin.

Turns out the only downside to the day is that he's gotta repierce his ears, but the six weeks of healing are totally worth being able to wear her 'engagement rings.'

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my phone to the archive so if there are any issues please, let me know!
> 
> As always you can contact me @spenceberry(my writing blog) or @marmoralance(my personal blog)


End file.
